Flowers
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Sola puzzles over flowers left on her sister's grave five times out of the year. Who is sending them and why.


I don't own Star Wars! If I did that would be incredible seeing that Star Wars hit theaters eleven years before I was born.

Someone leaves flowers on my sister's grave. Five times a year a new bouquet is laid where her hands would be.

I checked the dates dozens of times, trying to find a commonality. The problem is that without knowing why the dates are important to the sender we are lost in the swamps without a guide.

I found the first bouquet, Tatooine lilies and Nubian roses, a week after her death. I told my parents that the lilies were beautiful and that she'd love them. They told me that they thought that _I _had placed them there.

We spent the next few days trying to figure out who had placed them there. All her friends and acquaintance denied placing the flowers there. So we let it go.

That was until a second bouquet was found, glories and lotuses. Again no one had left the flowers there.

I went though a list of off-world friends and asked them if they had sent the flowers, all of them denied it.

The third one was simple wildflowers from a dozen worlds. The fourth one was a wedding bouquet.

The fifth one is easy:her birthday.

Was her lover sending them? If so than why hadn't he come forward? Was he ashamed of his actions? Was he a married man? If so than he must have lied about it for Padme to become involved with him.

Is it someone who feels guilty about her death? If so than it explains the other bouquets but not the wedding one.

Maybe the wedding bouquet is the key. If the wedding bouquet arrives on the day they got together or she married him than that would explain that bouquet. But why hadn't she told anyone that she was married? Was she going to announce it at the end of the war? Or was he someone that she wasn't supposed to be involved with? If so than I could name one handsome human male that my sister was attracted to: Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Knight.

The only problem with Anakin Skywalker is that he was a Jedi and he couldn't have send the flowers because now he's in the Land of the Dead. One can't send flowers if their dead.

The years have slowly passed.

The wedding bouquet must arrive on her wedding day.

The other dates remain a mystery.

The same flowers arrive every year until she had been gone for twenty years. The flowers that usually arrived a week after she was entombed now arrive the day she died and they were lilies hybrids.

I puzzled over the lilies for days before I took them to a botanist. She said that they appeared to be a cross between Nubian lilies and Tatooine lilies.

Out of curiosity I waited one night for the flowers to be delivered. It was a droid. It couldn't answer me as to who was sending them, in fact it appeared to be that the order changed hands at least _twenty _times before this droid delivered them. And it said that it was ordered to place them where it did.

All I could think about on the way home was that someone didn't want it known that they were having flowers sent to her grave. Again though who would be sending her flowers?

I went to visit a psychologist and he said that there were several reasons for someone to be sending flowers. One of them was guilt. She had been young, days away from having her first child and had so much to live for.

I asked him if her killer could be sending the flowers. He said that it was possible. It was also possible that whoever was sending them had seen her die and was too afraid to do or say anything and was now trying to make up for it.

Now here I am standing next to her.

The Empire has fallen. I can here the celebrations from here.

"The Empire has fallen Padme. Peace has been restored and shortly democracy will be restored as well. You can sleep in peace now."

I turned away and saw a young man leaning against a pillar. I would have said that he was Anakin Skywalker except that if it was him than he'd be about forty-five and this kid was without a doubt twenty something. To top it off he seemed transparent.

I started to walk away and watched as he gently laid pure white roses where her hands should be and vanish into thin air.

I have a funny feeling that the flowers will stop arriving.

But a ghost couldn't have been ordering the flowers! So who was?


End file.
